


The Neighbor Part 5

by PrincessOfErebor



Series: The Neighbor [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfErebor/pseuds/PrincessOfErebor
Summary: Will the Durin brothers live up to their name of loyalty?





	

Months went by and college was still college. Emily and Tauriel became best friends. Fili and Kili were constantly up to no good. The only thing that really changed was Emily’s relationship status. She had fallen in love with a bad boy that she had met at a party. She eventually introduced him to Tauriel and the boys one night and things did not go quite as splendid as she had hoped.

   It was pizza night…again. While Tauriel was being fussy about their obsession with pizza, Emily knocked on the door.

 Kili yelled, “It’s open! Come on in.”

Emily walked in holding hands with Jonathan, her new boyfriend. She was extremely excited to introduce him to the group until Kili and Fili jumped up and grabbed her, pulling her out into the hallway. It was almost frightening how quickly they grabbed her.

Kili looked at her with a very familiar, concerned look. “Emily, you need to stay away from him. He’s crazy. He’s a loon.”

   “Wait. What? What are you talking about? He’s a wonderful guy.”

   “We’ve seen him around many times. His interactions with young ladies such as yourself are not what I would call gentleman-like.”

Emily suddenly became defensive. “Are you jealous? Admit it. You’re just jealous.”

Fili defended his brother. “Of course he’s not jealous. He’s just…concerned.”

   “About what? Nevermind. I’ve had enough of this conversation.” She peeks her head around the corner where she sees him and Tauriel conversing. “Jonathan, let’s go. I’ve had enough for one night.”

Kili and Fili watched as she closed the door behind her to her apartment. It seemed as though they knew something about Jonathan, but they really weren’t prepared to break it to Emily.

   Tauriel, Fili, and Kili were sitting on the floor with a third order of pizza when they suddenly heard Emily screeching.

   “Get out! I trusted you. I gave my heart to you and you smashed it!”…and they heard the door slam shut across the hall.

Tauriel silently cleaned up and went to check on Emily. She found her curled up on the couch with tears streaming down her face. It was the first time Tauriel had ever seen Emily like this.

   “Emily? Are you alright?”

   “Do I look alright? The love of my life just broke my heart!”

Tauriel sat beside of her. “Oh I am so sorry. What happened?”

   “He went to take care of business in the bathroom and his phone went off. I was…curious to say the least. I answered it…and it was his girlfriend! The moron had been cheating on her with me!”

Emily buried her head in her hands and cried harder. Tauriel thought for a moment and went back to the boys’ apartment.

   “Boys, I think you might want to…come over.”

Kili jumped up. “Why? What’s the matter?”

    “The poor girl just had a nasty bit of a heartbreak.”

    “Fili, come on. We’ve got a damsel in distress.”

When Tauriel returned with the boys, Emily was not on the couch. Kili found her on the bed sobbing. He felt so bad for her, but at the same time, he had the urge to tell her “told you so.” But being the prince that he was, he was going to do his best to console her.

He laid his hand on her back. “Emily, I heard about what happened. I’m sorry that happened. Is there anything Fili and I can do for you?”

Emily rolled over to face Kili. “Does the cafeteria still sell those ice cream pints?”

   “Yes, I do believe they do. Why?”

She pulled out her purse and gave him five dollars. “Give this to Fili and I want chocolate. Keep the change.”

Kili returned back to her room a while later. “He’s gone to get your ice cream. Hey, look at me.”

She looked up into his beautiful, dark eyes.

   “I know it’s hard for you right now. Everything is going to be okay. Come here.”

He pulled her into a warm embrace and comforted her while she cried. He absolutely hated to see his friends get hurt, and he had to find a way to make her feel better. He came up with a brilliant idea while she was sitting in the living room with her ice cream. He was going to take her out on a date to the fancy Italian restaurant down the road the next night.

   “So Emily, how would you feel about going out for dinner tomorrow night? I was thinking about treating you to a fancy get-away at Rizzoli’s.”

   “Rizzoli’s? Isn’t that the new Italian place just down the street?”

   “Yep. And it’s really good. They have this amazing “all-in-one” pizza. You can have all the vegetables you want on it. All the cheese you want and…why are you laughing at me?”

Emily was indeed laughing. “You and your obsession with pizza.”

And so a date at Rizzoli’s was planned for the next night, and Emily was very excited.

Moral of the story? Leave it to the Durin brothers to make everything turn out alright.


End file.
